wos_atheliasfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
This page will show some basic information about each class. Items marked as under construction have not yet been confirmed by editors. Alchemist Notes: The alchemist is great at earth magic, but what makes them stand out the most is their access to Summon Golem spells, effectively giving them infinite allies, as long as their large MP pool holds out. Their access to advanced potions let them effectively turn raw materials into potions with greater effect than those bought at shops. This allows the alchemist to supply their friends before battle, to give an extra edge. Archer Notes: In order to use their bows, they require arrows in their trophy bag. Assassin Notes: The assassin has access to throwing weapons at their home base. These deal set damage that ignores resistances, and count as an item, so work while numbed. You can only carry a few of them at a time however. Barbarian Notes: Barbarians do not get a magic bar until level 99, limiting spellcasting, they also have low max stat totals compared to the other classes. Death Dancer Notes: under construction Elementalist Notes: The elementalist is currently undeveloped, information from in game notes. Healer Notes: Its poor spell variety and fairly low melee ability seem to show that this class would be rather difficult to train by itself. Illusionist Notes: Make Illusions Real spell uses ghostly blades as a reagent, they are dropped from Ghostly Fighters, a level 100 illusion monster. Teleportation spells have to be bought as new spells, at a pricey 32k PP, they are available once you enter a city after reaching the class milestone. Jester Notes: Their unique puppet weapon comes to life in battle, appearing as the monster it looks like to fight by your side, this gives you the advantage of having a 2nd target that does not need summoned, however you do not get credit for kills done by the puppet if you have not done something to the target personally. Knight Notes: Shares many similarities with barbarians, they also do not get a magic bar at first, and share many quest rewards. Mercenary Notes: under construction Monk of the Ancient Order Notes: Monk is currently in development, all information is from in game files. It is likely that their spellcasting abilities is their unique trait, and they are likely to be involved in the Lore aspect of the world. Necromancer Notes: The vampire bite/kiss abilities are skills used in the camp screen, rather than combat. Paladin Notes: under construction Priest Notes: The priest has a decent spread of elements to choose from, as well as a strong command of healing spells making them an excellent choice for soloing. Their pets typically buff or heal, so are welcome additions. Rodeur Notes: Rodeur is currently undeveloped, unknown if they will get a special ability. All information is from in game files. It is stated that Rodeur are the descendants of the king's companions, and are likely to get special mention in the story of Athelias. Werewolf Notes: While the class has yet to be developed, theory indicates they would be able to use a spell to change form, giving boosted stats. The Hand/Magic stats may seem low, but this is the human form stats. Wizard Notes: Class quests are unimplemented yet, but the wizard starts with level 0 spells, including a summon. Templar Novice Notes: This is the class you start as before you do the tutorial and pick your class. They are very weak with 10 hp and mp. Category:Classes